1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light source unit disposed in a panel of a vehicle interior and enabled to connect to a harness connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light source unit is known which comprises a connector portion extending laterally, a case disposed laterally adjacent to the connector portion, and an LED (light emitting diode) disposed in the case (JP-A-2003-258314). A circuit part electrically connected to the LED is disposed in the case and the connector portion is attached outside the case.
However, the light source unit of JP-A-2003-258314 has the problem that the size thereof increases since the connector portion and the case enclosing the LED are arranged in the lateral direction. Therefore, it requires a large space on the back of a vehicle panel in which the light source unit is installed. Thus, the light source unit is not suited to installation for the vehicle interior.